Azul ahogado
by temariskater
Summary: El azul nunca será del agrado de él. Y mientras él siga siendo quien es, tampoco sera del agrado de ella.


Diclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Azul ahogado**

Los ojos de plata la escrutaban. Definitivamente ella no parecía diferente, pero pronto lo sería, o la considerarían diferente a como era.

Era extraño verla tan tranquila como siempre, pero saber que todo cambiaría. Que no había vuelta atrás. Que todo se esfumaría en un suspiro.

Cierto: ellos no eran pareja. Cierto: eran casi amigos, amigos… especiales. ¡Y eso qué más daba! No quería perderla. ¿Por qué? Y eso qué importa. No importa.

Astoria tomaba su desayuno de siempre. Desde que la conocía ella siempre tomaba lo mismo: un vaso de leche con miel y cinco galletas. Ni cuatro ni seis. Cinco. Cogía lentamente cada galleta y la saboreaba, mandando después un sorbo de leche a su boca.

Draco pudo observar otra pequeña diferencia que lo incomodó hasta tal punto de querer quemar todas, y absolutamente todas, las tiendas de belleza del mundo mágico. La diferencia era el color de las uñas de Astoria. Siempre habían tenido tonos plateados o verdes. Toda una Slytherin de corazón. Ahora, mostraban un azul eléctrico oscuro que brillaba al son de la luz. El azul de Ravenclaw.

El rubio murmuró en su mente una blasfemia totalmente perfecta y adecuada a su gusto. Simplemente era impresionante. Una de las familias consideradas desde siempre como Ravenclaw, habían decidido casar a su hijo menor con una Slytherin: Astoria. El problema, aparte de que estuviera comprometida, era que se la veía la mar de tranquila. No se quejaba. Cada vez que le preguntaban "¿Cómo te va el compromiso?" o "¿Te llevas bien con él?", ella con una sonrisa decía con todas las letras adornadas por su melodiosa voz la misma palabra: perfectamente.

Sin embargo, la mente de Malfoy no estaba conforme con la respuesta. Tenía que ser mentira. Y punto. Si él lo decía o pensaba, así era.

La hermana de la joven a la que miraba, Daphne, le sonrió con sorna.

_ A que molesta no poder hacer nada.

_ Cállate.

El heredero Malfoy salió del comedor murmurando maldiciones.

Hoy definitivamente acabaría con esa situación. Y punto.

Astoria trató de no mirarlo mientras se iba. Haber sentido sus ojos grises sobre ella durante todo el desayuno la había puesto nerviosa, y aunque ella lo había intentado evitar, su corazón adolescente se había desbocado irremediablemente. No lo podía negar, jamás podría, pero lo intentaría.

En cuanto terminó, educadamente hizo una reverencia leve y después se marchó. Caminó por el pasillo con lentitud, regulando su respiración.

Decidió volver a su cuarto, ya que los exámenes estaban por comenzar en apenas unos días.

Justo cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación notó un tirón en su brazo y se vio a sí misma acorralada y pegada a la pared.

Draco la había estado esperando en el pasillo. Necesitaba saber qué demonios había en esa cabecita para que la hubieran convencido de abandonar Slytherin por Ravenclaw, y además aquel estúpido matrimonio concertado.

Astoria lo miró a sus bellos ojos grises furiosa. Como siempre él haciéndose el dominante y posesor de algo que ni dominaba ni poseía.

_ Greengrass.

_ Malfoy.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ ¿Por qué, qué? La que debería preguntar eso soy yo. Ahora suéltame antes de que me cabree en serio y tengamos un problema.

_ Qué miedo me das.

Los ojos verdes de Astoria quedaron aún más enmarcados por sus finas pero numerosas pestañas mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Obviamente, los sarcasmos de ese chico rubio se olían a kilómetros de distancia.

_ ¿Qué quieres, Draco?

_ ¿Ravenclaw? ¿En serio?

_ Sí. En verdad… _ la pequeña Greengrass desvió su vista _. Siempre quise ser Ravenclaw… Pero mis padres pensaban que el linaje Greengrass sólo podía ser Slytherin. Así que, por casualidad, terminé siéndolo.

_ O sea que eres una rata de biblioteca disfrazada de serpiente digna.

_ Lo que tú digas. Si eso era todo, suéltame ya. Además, no te entiendo.

_ Joder… Ni que fuera geometría analítica.

_ Creo que ni tú te entiendes con tu cerebro y sus sinapsis a veces. ¿Por qué te tendría que entender yo?

_ Porque eres Astoria, la sabelotodo.

_ Y tú eres idiota y nadie se queja. ¿Qué hay de malo en tener inteligencia?

_ No he dicho que sea malo.

_ Lo dejas ver entre líneas. Eres molesto. Suéltame ya. Esto no tiene ningún sentido y…

_ ¿Por qué te casas con él? Te tienes que negar.

_ ¿A santo de qué? Es simpático. Será un buen compañero.

_ Eres más fría que yo. Y no es un cumplido... Astoria.

La castaña lo miró casi hasta como si no conociera su propio nombre. Ahora caía en la cuenta de que había pronunciado su nombre más de una vez. Nunca lo había hecho. Su voz varonil, que te tocaba de forma tensa como las cuerdas de un violín, sonaba incluso dulce cuando alargaba esas vocales perfectamente colocadas de su seña de identidad.

También se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era algo serio, para que él se rebajara a conversar sin mandarla a tomar viento pronto.

_ ¿Por qué te molestas en montar todo este numerito?

Draco sonrió de lado. Probablemente recibiría un cachetón razonablemente dado después de esto, pero merecía la pena.

Acercó sus labios delgados y pálidos contra el tibio oído femenino y le susurró en él quedamente.

_ Porque sé que perteneces a un Slytherin.

_ Yo no p…

Sus labios rosados fueron silenciados por los de él, que se había acercado a ellos rápido y sigiloso como una pitón. Las manos de Draco también estaban en sus mejillas rojas tratando de forzarla a corresponderle.

Deseaba sentirla cerca aunque fuera sólo una vez. Él no era tierno, pero quería tener uno de esos ridículos momentos, que salían en las novelas que a esa princesa que tenía entre sus manos le gustaba leer.

Al notar que ella le correspondía deslizó su lengua en su boca suave.

Astoria se sentía flotando. Le gustaba demasiado ese beso. En secreto, ella siempre le había mirado. Cuando se hicieron amigos, dejó de interesarse momentáneamente, porque parecía que él sólo era una fiera en busca de presas las veinticuatro horas del día. Pero aprendió a conocer sus gestos, sus debilidades y sus pasiones.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando el heredero Malfoy la arrastró hacia su habitación y cerró de golpe la puerta, despegando sus labios de los de ella, a la par que tapaba su boca con la mano.

_ No te casarás.

_ Mis padres…

_ Ahora tienen una oferta mejor. Y no podría estar más a gusto con esa oferta, al igual que tú.

_ Yo…

Draco sonrió de lado ante la mirada atónita de Astoria, cuando soltó de sus labios interrumpiéndola: "Siento lo mismo por ti"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Por favor, los tomatazos flojitos que estoy estudiando ;) Temariskater._


End file.
